Large Size
Summary Some characters have considerably higher measurements than ordinary ones, which causes some of their combat capabilities, especially strength, speed (although agility and maneuverability might be limited), and durability to increase. We call this having a Large Size. This should not be confused with Size Manipulation, as while manipulating one's size does grant one a larger or smaller size, someone with large size cannot, by default, actually control their size. Types Large sizes are classified in the following manner: Type 0 (Supersize): Characters far larger than an ordinary human. These are "giants", if you will. Size for this level begins at 5 meters tall. * Examples: Yhorm the Giant (Dark Souls), Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Type 1 (Building-sized); Characters at least 13-14 meters tall, or the size of building. * Examples: King Kong (King Kong 1933), Kraid (Metroid), Alexandrite (Steven Universe) Type 2 (Skyscraper-sized): Characters whose size is comparable to that of high-rise buildings, starting from 100 meters. Starting from this level, the characters are usually able to generate shock waves. * Examples: Composite Godzilla (Godzilla), Kurama (Naruto) Type 3 (Mountain-sized): Characters no less than a kilometer (1000 meters) in size. Starting from this level, characters are usually able to generate earthquakes. * Examples: Lavos (Chrono), Pica (One Piece) Type 4 (Global): Characters so huge that it would be easily viewable from the surface of the planet when viewed from space. These characters are usually able to generate global catastrophes and high-end natural disasters. Characters here have a size that is millions of km². * Examples: Gohma Vlitra (Asura's Wrath), Tiamat (Fate/Grand Order), Lilith (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Type 5 (Planetary): Characters comparable in size to planets. At this level, characters usually have a gravitational pull at the planetary level. * Examples: Wyzen (Asura's Wrath), Hellstar Remina (Hellstar Remina), Ego the Living Planet (Marvel Comics), Primus and Unicron Avatars (Transformers) Type 6 (Stellar): Characters comparable in size to stars. * Examples: Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath), Barbequor (Dexter's Laboratory), Kiara Sessyoin(Fate/Grand Order) Type 7 (Galactic): Characters comparable in size to galaxies. * Examples: Pyron (Darkstalkers), Aurelion Sol (League of Legends) Type 8 (Universal): Characters the size of or larger than a universe or even a significant part of it (such as the observable universe). Characters that fully correspond to this level are not very common, but also include those who are one with the universe/universal space-time continuum. * Examples: Infinite Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Marble Alien (Men in Black) Type 9 (Multiversal): Characters larger than a universal space-time continuum. At this level, characters scale to being low multiversal, multiversal, or high multiversal in attack potency and/or durability based on size alone. Note that as with all of these types, this is only referring to size. Having 4-dimensional power or above does not qualify as having multiversal size, but characters can contend with them. * Examples: Darkseid and other New Gods (DC Comics), Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Type 10 (Higher-Dimensional): Characters larger than a conventional multiverse. * Examples: The Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann), The First Firmament (Marvel Comics) Type 11 (Immeasurable): Characters with a size exceeding the concept of dimensions. * Examples: Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos), Monitor-Mind The Overvoid (DC Comics), Mercurius (Dies Irae), The Law of Identity (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Category:Powers